My Long Distance Relationship
by kimsangkyo
Summary: "Wh-what's so funny?" I asked him. "Well, miss. You're looking through the menu even though you can't even speak Magnolian, also I already ordered for you." he said, still grinning over what I did. Honestly, I didn't think I was that ridiculous. It was just so odd and awkward I had to do something. "I n-never asked for your help, you know". "Yes, but clearly. You needed it."-NaLu


Today was Wednesday and I couldn't wait to spend that day in Magnolia. Funny enough this is my first time here. My home town was in Acalypha and as a young 26 year old, I had to continue my father's venture to all the famous city's in Fiore. And my first stop, is in Magnolia.

As I got out of the bed to the small apartment I rent, I went to the bathroom to take a nice fresh shower. A few minutes later I got out and decided to wear my favorite outfit. I looked to myself in the mirror, sprayed some of my special vanilla-scented perfume, brushed and tied my hair into a half pony-tail and got out.

I kept walking down the street as I thought to myself. Magnolia really is a very beautiful city. Its not too big, not too small, and best of all, not like one of those famous busy cities. Magnolia was very calm, and the people there were charming.

After a few hours of traveling and sight-seeing Magnolia, I realized that I hadn't been in that cafe that everyone in this city has been talking about. They say that the coffee there was soothing, cakes and tarts that were delicious, and the nicest people worked there. But there's only one problem.

I forgot what the name was!

Its kinda sad to know that I can be very forgetful in these kind of things even though people has told it to me over ten times, but oh well, can't blame the girl now can we?

I looked around to see if there was anyone that could help me find out what the name of that cafe was. Honestly I think if I were them it'd be pretty weird to walk up to them and ask what the best cafe in Magnolia was beacause, each people have different tastes. Oh well, I'll just wonder around into the closest cafe there is. How desperate of me.

I kept walking and walking, passing by different stores and buildings when one of them captured my eye. It was a small gray building with a single black-wooden door in between two wide-glass windows, with each big bushes filled with flowers on the side and a small table in front of it. This looked like the perfect cafe.

I looked up to see what the name of this beautiful cafe was and took a few steps back to take a better look at it.

Fairy Tail.

I walked in as the small golden bell on top rang as I came in. The cafe wasn't very crowded, it was very calm and in my opinion, I loved it.

I went to go sit by the table near the window. I sat myself down and went to look at the menu. It wasn't long before I realized that this was an authentic cafe, meaning that everything was in Magnolia's special language. Sure, english is the language everyone uses in Fiore but there were some places that had their own languages.

I kept trying to read it. For years I have never been able to speak Magnolian. I can speak english and other languages like french, korean, japanese, mandarin, but I have never spoke a single Magnolian word in my life.

After a few minutes of hopelessly trying to read them, one of the waitresses came by and asked me something in Magnolian politely-at least I think she was. After thinking for a while, I decided to break out on my phone to look for some translations.

It wasn't long before I was tapped on the shoulder by someone. That person whispered to my ear. I practically had goosebumps going up my spine.

"Excuse me, miss. Do you need help? I can speak Magnolian for you."

I turned my head to see a man with deep onyx eyes, a white-scale scarf, and oddly spiky-pink hair. But other than that, he was hot.

I nodded shyly at him as he sat down on a chair across mine. Looking through the menu and asked me,

"So, what would you like?"

I flinched as I looked through the menu again and pointed at one of the coffee pictures displayed on the menu, it looked like the nicest thing and since I couldn't read _or _speak Magnolian, I just pointed to the best picture.

The man looked at it and nodded. He raised his hand to call for the nearest waiter or waitress. The previous waitress came and asked what the man would have-I think. They spoke a few words and the waitress nodded and left.

For a few minutes waiting, it was getting pretty awkward. Having nothing to do, I just opened the menu again, not wanting to look straight in the eye with the mysterious man. He chuckled a little, looking like he was holding back his laugh.

"Wh-what's so funny?" I asked him.

"Well, miss. You're looking through the menu even though you can't even speak Magnolian, also I already ordered for you." he said, still grinning over what I did. Honestly, I didn't think I was _that _ridiculous. It was just so odd and awkward I _had _to do something.

"I n-never asked for your help, you know."

"Yes, but clearly. You needed it."

I was taken back over what he said. It was true but how can he just say that to a person he just met over 10 minutes ago?! I looked away from him, still holding back from blushing in front of him.

"I'm sorry. Let's start all over again."

I looked back at him to see what he meant. I saw him held out his hand with a childish-like grin.

"I'm Natsu."

I blushed shyly and held out my hand to shook it with his. I tried my best to give him a sweet smile, returning his.

"I'm Lucy."

And so, me and Natsu spent the rest of the day in the cafe talking and laughing. The more time I spend with Natsu, the more I feel safe. I don't know why but his presence gives this feeling where I've never been more happy and home. After a few hours, I told him that I needed to go back to Acalypha by tomorrow morning and by the look on his face, he wasn't happy.

"Y-you're leaving tomorrow, Lucy?"

I looked down sadly and nodded. I didn't want to leave as much as he wanted me to stay. I loved it here. A few minutes before I left the cafe, we exchanged our numbers and e-mails.

Natsu followed me outside the cafe and that's where we would last meet. Before I walked away from him I quickly gave him a gentle peck on his cheek and ran off, waving him goodbye.

"I'll see you next time, Natsu!"

And with that I left.

On my way home I couldn't help but think of Natsu all the time. Sure, after I introduced myself he told me that it was a date. But I mean seriously, I can't believe I had a date with a man I just met at a place I have never even been at before. I really am letting my guard down. I feel like a total idiot. But in the couple hours of the date, I didn't even regret to agreeing that it definitely was a date.

Once I arrived to the apartment I took off my shoes-leaving them by the door, I quickly ran into my bed and _literally _jumped into it. Today was a long day, and a good night sleep would probably get my mind off of it-and hopefully dream of Natsu, teehee!

**~X~**

Thursday came by, and it was the day I had to leave Magnolia to pursue my father's venture all around Fiore. To be honest, I actually love Magnolia and if I could, I would _never _leave it. And the thing that makes me wanna stay here even more, is Natsu.

Seriously, he makes me feel more calmer and safer than I had ever been in my life. Not even my father's stupid mansion-well it never did make me feel safe in the first place.

After a while thinking, I got out of bed and took a shower. Hot shower, to be exact. Although it's pretty weird because people usually prefer cold fresh showers in the morning to wake them up. But not me, taking hot showers has been a habit of mine since I was little.

I got out of the tub and wrapped my fluffy pink towel around myself. I took out some clothes and started packing up. And just when I was about to zip my suitcase shut, my phone rang. I quickly got up and grabbed my phone. My eyes widened. Oh my God!

"H-hello?"

"_**Hey, Luce. I was just wondering since you're leaving Magnolia today, you wanna hang out a little while? I'll take you to the airport after.**_"

"Sure. Its a date."

"_**Yeah, I'll see you at Fairy Tail at 12.**_"

"Bye."

And with another 'bye' as a response, I hung up and smiled. I felt like the luckiest girl in the world. Natsu may be childish-I found out yesterday-but he was the sweetest guy Lucy had ever met in her life. Not to mention, cute, tall, built-

_**RING RING RING!**_

Lucy went to pick up her phone that was on the floor.

"Hello?"

"_**Good morning, Princess. May I remind you that you're flight is scheduled at noon?**_"

"Uh, yeah, Virgo. About that.. Will it be okay if you cancel that and find the 7 PM flight? Something just came up and I have to attend it."

"_**Certainly, Princess. I will inform your father.**_"

"No, no! It's okay, I'll tell him."

"_**Understood.**_"

"Thank you, Virgo."

"_**May I just keep this a secret from your Father?**_"

"How'd you know I-"

"_**Old habits like yours never die fast. And as your personal maid I know what's going on.**_"

"Y-you do?"

"_**Of course. But I think it would be best if I find you the 8 PM flight, just because there's the Rainbow Sakura Festival at night and I know you want to spend it well with your boyfriend.**_"

I chuckled a little. She always knows.

"Thank you again, Virgo."

"_**Anytime, Princess.**_"

And with that I hung up. Virgo was like the only family I had back home. She always knows what I really want, man good thing my father doesn't have that ability.

I looked at the time and realized it was almost noon. Dear Mavis! What should I wear?! Something elegant? Casual? Appealing? No. Definitely not appealing. I don't want Natsu to rape me! Wait, would he even _do _that? Oh, what the heck. _What should I wear?!_

**~X~**

I closed the door and quickly made my way out of the car. I looked back at the time. 12:15 PM. Darn, I'm late. See, I always have this old habit of arriving late if I don't have enough time to get ready. I need at least, half hour to get ready. Mavis, that's a long time. What can I say? I'm a lady who needs to always look pretty.

I made my way towards the entrance to Fairy Tail. I walked in and heard the bell ring again. The smell of freshly made bread linger in the air. I took a seat near the window again, and I noticed that Natsu wasn't here yet. Bummer. I ran and got ready for nothing. Oh well.

I took my phone and headphones out and decided to listen to my favorite song. Its called My Lady by EXO. Seriously, it is my most favorite EXO song. It shows that a guy would do anything for his girl. Man I wish someone would think of me as his girl but of course I would love him in return.

I wonder how Natsu thinks of me..

What am I saying?! I met him only YESTERDAY.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

"Geez, you _are _weird aren't you?"

My eyes shot open as I see the very man I was thinking about. Since when did he came here?

"W-what are you doing here?"

"We have a date, duh."

"O-oh.. Right, I'm sorry, Natsu."

"No biggy. Let's order I'm starving!"

And for the rest of the day, me and Natsu really did ended up hanging out together. I have to admit, he was pretty weird when I first met him. But now, I feel as though I never wanna leave his side, and I never want him to leave me either.

This could be the start of something new.

**A/N : Hey guys! I'm finally back after weeks of not updating. Really sorry for that, my wi-fi connection hasn't been working lately and yeah. So, I've been meaning to make this new story inspired by Michelle Phan's video called "My Long Distance Relationship Story & Tips". I actually wanted to make it into a one-shot but it would take too long just because I'm super busy.**

**And for those who are waiting for What Is Love, don't worry, I'll update soon enough. I've been having writers-block for that story and, yeah..**

**Leave a lovely review!**

**kimsangkyo**


End file.
